elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Klap Trap
Globales Profil Lokales Profil Hallo Leute! Ich bin Klap Trap und habe eigentlich keine Ahnung von Elder Scrolls. Seitdem ich von Dovah eine Einladung in den Chat bekommen habe, bin ich trotzdem immer mal wieder im Chat anzutreffen, da er meistens gut gefüllt ist. Steckbrief 1. Dein Name ist? : Klap Trap 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? : Klappi, Klap und viele andere 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? : Winter 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? :Nein 5. Klaust du manchmal? :Nein 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? :Ja, von Hannover 96 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? : Ich habe keines 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? : Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? : Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? : Nein 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? : Ja 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? : 26 13. Was hast du in Mathe? : In der Schule hatte ich gerade so eine 4 ^^ 14. Bist du musikalisch? : Nein, bin ich noch nie gewesen 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? : Nein 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? : Geht dich das was an? 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? : P.E.I. 18. Kannst du jonglieren? : Nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? : Ich habe Bürokaufmann gelernt ... 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? : Habe keine 21. Magst du Fantasy? : Nicht wirklich 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? : Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? : Nein 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? : Ich habe sie nicht gelesen bzw. gesehen ._. 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? : Klap Trap 26. Wie spät ist es? : 16:33 27. Welches Wetter? : Bewölkt 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? : Feen sehen mehr aus wie Menschen, Elfen wie Insekten. 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? : Das merke ich mir doch nicht ^^ 30. Bist du verliebt? : Zu privat. 31. Magst du Schwerter? : Sage ich nicht. 32. Was ist mit Bögen? : Siehe Frage 31 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? : Dieser hübsche Drache ;) 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop : Weder noch 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams : Robbie Williams, den anderen kenne ich nicht 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix : Einhorn 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element : Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch : Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction : Mir egal 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen : Da kann ich mich nicht entscheiden ;( 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm : Haarbürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? : Nein 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? : Deutschland ist eh Weltmeister 44. Deine Augenfarbe? : Blau 45. Lieblingsspruch? : Den kennt ihr nicht. 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß : Schwarz 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl : Siehe Frage 40 48. Glaubst du an Gott? : Ja 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? : Nein 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? : Mal sehen 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? : Ich antworte "Ja", aber das ist gelogen ;) 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? : Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? : Nein 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? : Nein 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? : Krokodil 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? : Da gibt es genug 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? : Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? : Fass, Sockenpuppe, Klap Trap 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? : Nein 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? : gar keines 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? : Nein 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. : Ich glaube an verwandte Seelen. LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? : Schokolade 64. Buch? : Anne auf Green Gables 65. Wort? : Mir fällt keines ein :) 67. Aufenthaltsort? : Zu Hause 68. Computer-Spiel? : keines 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? : Black Stories 70. Sportart? : keine 71. Sportspiel? : Ich spiele keine Sportspiele. 72. Klamotten? : Hauptsache, nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt 73. Süßigkeit? : Schokolade 74. Beschäftigung? : lesen, chatten 75. Schulfach? : Deutsch 76. Musik? : Russisches Schlittenlied 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? : Mir fällt keiner ein 78. Baum? : Flieder 79. Blume? : Rose 80. Lied? : Russisches Schlittenlied 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? : Kenne ich nicht 82. Ausrede? : Wofür brauche ich denn eine Ausrede? Ich habe doch gar nichts angestellt. 83. Witz? : Fragt der kleine Dinosaurier seine Mutter "Wenn ich sterbe, komme ich dann auch in den Himmel?" - "Nein, ins Museum!" 84. Kinofilm? : Ich gehe nicht ins Kino 85. Fantasywesen? : Drache 86. Comic? : Muss ich das beantworten? 87. Ballspiel? : Ich spiele keine Ballspiele 88. Getränk? : Wasser, und es ist mir nie kalt genug ;( 89. Band? : Keine 90. Musical? : Keines 91. Landschaft? : Sage ich nicht. 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? : Magie 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? : Kugelschreiber 94. Farbstift? : Rot 95. Schmuck? : Ich trage keinen Schmuck. 96. Wildtier? : Ente ... und nicht sagen, dass die nicht zählt, weil ich in der Grundschule gelernt habe, dass sie ein Wildtier ist ^^ 97. Freizeitpark? : Keiner 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? : Keine 99. Gemälde? : Brauche ich nicht 100. Wetter? : Es wird gerade dunkel 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? : Nein 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? : Den Namen lese ich heute zum ersten Mal 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? : Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? : Letzten Sonntag 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? : Vielleicht Politik, aber das kommt auf den Lehrer an 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? : Sockenpuppen, Erpressungen, Spam, Blutabnehmen 107. Welches Essen hasst du? : Spinat 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. : Heftige Abneigung 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? : Ich schneide sie. 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? : Warum sollte ich? 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? : Dafür haben wir eine Badewanne ;) 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? : Ich will nicht auffallen :) 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? : Ich und böse??? 114. Bist du zappelig? : Nein 115. Findest du dich verrückt? : Eher nicht 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? : Gar nicht 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? : Nein 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? : An gar keinem 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? : Keine Angabe. 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? : Nicht mal einen :P 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? : Das nette Krokodil da ^^ 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? : Siehe Antwort 121. Das ist mein Namensgeber. 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? : habe ich nicht ^^ 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? : Hannover 96 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? : Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? : Nein 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? : Ja 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? : Letztes Jahr 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? : Im August 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? : Erkältung 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? : Erstens ist heute Sonntag, zweitens gehe ich nicht mehr zur Schule 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? : Ja 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? : Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? : Nein 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? : Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? : Keines von beiden 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? : Ja 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? : Nein 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? : Nein 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? : Sage ich nicht. 141. Welche Größe? : Schriftgröße, Körpergröße, Schuhgröße oder was? 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? : Nein 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? : Ich habe Nein gesagt. 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) : Welcher Dagra? Heißt der nicht Dante? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? : So wie es mir passt 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? : Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? : 0 Grad 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? : Rechtschreibung 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? : Nicht mal einen :) 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? : Ich kann es. 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) : Rechtschreibung 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? : Nein 154. Was isst du gleich? : Ich habe schon gegessen 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? : Welche Liebe? 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? : Bananen 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? : Will ich nicht sagen 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? : Will ich nicht sagen 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? : Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? : Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? : Zähle ich doch nicht nach ;) 162. Was liest du gerade? : Den Steckbrief 163. Was willst du bald lesen? : Warum willst du das denn wissen? 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? : Den Steckbrief 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? : Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? : Noch nie gespielt 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? : Nein 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? : Eine Palme, und der einzige, der merkt, dass sie geschrumpft ist, bin ich 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? : Bei der Kälte? 170. Ein Schweißband? : Nein 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? : Ich will aber nicht! 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? : Ja 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? : Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? : Guck ins Anne Shirley Wiki, da findest du vielleicht einige ;) 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? : Ich hatte einen Fahrdienst 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? : Gar keine 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? : Sehr amüsant 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? : 30 Zentimeter 179. Wie groß bist du? : 1,73 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. : Ich bin ein Krokodil. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? : Vor Hackern - und vor Blutabnehmen, weil die Arzthelferinnen das nicht können :( 182. Dein letzter Traum? : Meine Träume erzähle ich nicht ^^ 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? : Einen Besuch meiner Großtante ablehnen. 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? : Bin ich Schriftsteller? o.O. 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? : Ich habe dich lieb, TES-Chat ^^ 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? : Wen gehen die was an? 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? : Klap Trap 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? : Zu viele :( 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? : Der TES-Chat 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. : "Eher würde ich ein Pferd heiraten!" - Ashka Harley auf der Hauptseite des Spellbinder Wikias 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : "Wenn ich dein "Sag es nicht!" nur eine Sekunde später gelesen hätte, wäre ich schon dabei gewesen, es zu sagen :P." - Ich zu Zero the Dead 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? : Alle haben eine, meine hat mir der spielende Held eingerichtet 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? : Keines 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? : Beim Training auf dem Fahrrad tun sie mir immer weh. 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? : Nicht mal für eine 6 gut genug 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? : Je weniger ich reden muss, desto besser 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Ich habe nicht mit "Nein" und auch nicht mit "Ja" geantwortet :) 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : "Ihr habt das Fischlein verjagt!" - Ich als Schendel zu Tribble-Freund und JP-Corran-Horn Bekanntschaften im Elder Scrolls Wiki (schreibt mir, falls ich euch vergessen habe ^^) *Bonbon *Dante *Dowik *Findu *Flüflü *Frej *Hailer *Halle *Horn *Hundiwik *Kröte *Lady *Maven *Meister *Missy *Pfarrer *Pferdchen der Pfarrersfrau *Schio *Schneeleo *Sonne *Sternenblut *Xant *Xep/Kore *Zaiba